The Dragon Dance
by KyudaimeHokage
Summary: Ash Ketchum, after coming back from his loss in the Ever Grande Conference and completing the Battle Frontier, decides to change the way he approaches becoming a Pokemon Master. He will face trials and meet someone he will realize he can never live without.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The cheering crowds, the blood pumping in my ears, the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and the crushing defeat at the end of it all. This was the Ever Grande Conference, my 2nd try at trying to win a Pokemon League. I failed, yet again, with all my faithful partners, I failed them. Sceptile, Torkoal, Swellow, Corphish, Glalie, and of course, my most faithful loyal companion that has been with me since the start of journey, Pikachu. I had failed all of them, I had promised them victory and failed.

After the mess at the Ever Grande Conference I decided to head home and rethink my strategy, and I challenged the Battle Frontier directly after it because Scott asked me to, and I wanted to take a break from conferences. Now that my head was back in the game I started to wonder why I had lost two leagues and hadn't become the champion. Was it because of my training methods, or perhaps it was my lack of confidence in myself and my Pokemon. That is what I have been thinking about for the past week here in Pallet Town. I've been just eating, thinking and sleeping every day, and wondering why I couldn't improve and win a league. It was mind-boggling to me. I could understand the first loss, it was my first time ever taking on a Pokemon League Tournament, the odds were against me. I was inexperienced and overconfident. However, in the Ever Grande Conference I was more prepared and experienced than many trainers there, and I was confident, but not so overly confident as I had been the in last conference.

Then it hit me, all the trainers in the Ever Grande Conference had used a variety of Pokemon, some from Hoenn, some from Johto, and even some from Kanto, and when I won the Battle Frontier I had to use my Kanto and Johto Pokemon because they were stronger than some of my Hoenn Pokemon. I had only used Hoenn Pokemon and of course Pikachu in the Ever Grande Conference, however. Though, the winner of the conference, Tyson, only had one Kanto Pokemon, Meowth, and the rest of his Pokemon were from Hoenn. Then maybe it was the skill level of my Pokemon, and how strong they were with training. For example, my Glalie, Torkoal, Swellow, and Donphan either had one or two evolutions and that put them behind a Metagross who has 3 evolutionary stages, and his overall renowned for being a strong Pokemon. Heck, in that conference, one of Pokemon, Corphish, didn't even fully evolve. I love all my Pokemon, I promise, but I think for the future starting for my next adventure I had to choose Pokemon based on their kindness and attitude as well as how strong they would become in the future. I also should think about using Pokemon from other regions in the conferences, because that would give me a huge advantage as well as allow me to win the competition.

With those thoughts in mind I set off for Oak's Lab to ask him about another region that I could possibly travel to.

* * *

**Well, that's the ending of the Prologue, let me know what you think. In this chapter I was just trying to set the scene of what is to come, and Ash's new mindset towards training Pokemon, and taking on various Conferences. R&R please! This is the one story I have let out of the beta phase just to see what you guys think of my writing! Thanks again, and see you soon. I have already started writing the next Chapter, it will probably start in Sinnoh, with him meeting Dawn.**


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning of a New Journey

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey Professor Oak!" I yelled at the entrance of his lab.

In a flash a see Tracey run to the door with a smile on his face. "Hey Ash, how have you been doing? I heard about your top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference, and you won the Battle Frontier?! If that's true, then you must be an even greater trainer now than you were before. " exclaimed Tracey, and that worsened my mood slightly thinking about my most recent loss. Even Pikachu got slightly down, he looked down at his feet thinking about his loss to Tyson's Meowth.

However I shook it off as soon as I could, and gave him a small grin, and replied " Yah, I did place in the Top 8, it wasn't that great but I learned a lot from that loss and I think I'm ready to start a new adventure. I really thought over that loss, and I realized I could have done far better than I did with some changes. I also did win the Battle Frontier and that helped me gain a bit of confidence back from losing the conference. I want to restart challenging Pokemon Leagues, and that's why I'm here today."

Tracey looked at me shocked, I started to snicker, and then I realized what that meant. "Wow Tracey, you thought I was an idiot or something? I've grown up now, I learned so much on my last journey, from my loss and from all the Frontier Brains in the Battle Frontier.!" I shouted at him. Pikachu then started to snicker, and he almost went into full blown laughter before I punched him on the head, and he got swirls for eyes, and leaned on my neck. He just sheepishly rubbed the back of my head like I normally do, and he told me that Professor Oak was in the back, on the Ranch outside of the lab. I thanked him, and started heading out towards it, towards the stampede that would follow.

I walked outside and then I just saw a dust cloud, no Professor Oak in sight. Then I saw him, he was riding on the back of a Tauros who was charging at me! Another thought hit me, and I realized I hadn't visited any of the Pokemon I had left with Professor Oak. Pikachu, the smart little bastard, jumped off my shoulder and ran off to the side to watch the spectacle that would occur. I gave him a look, and he gave me one back, one that could easily be interpreted for 'Payback' with that evil smirk on his face, and with past events with Tracey just earlier. So I just put my hands up and shouted to all my Pokemon to slow down. Of course, like usual, they didn't listen and I was tackled to the ground, and run over by Tauros. Luckily my ever faithful and loving Bayleef was there to hold me from being pulled on the back of a Tauros like Professor Oak. I thanked her by petting her and giving her a huge hug, except she was still on top of me, ah, just like old times.

Eventually the Professor got off the Tauros, and I greeted all my Pokemon with happy smiles and various greetings from them and from me. The worst was Muk's greeting, I swear I think he smelled worse than he ever had when he jumped on me, I don't know if that's a good or bad sign. Either way, I stood up from my greeting my last Pokemon, Bulbasaur, and I asked Professor Oak the question I had been wanting to ask him as soon as I ran to see him.

"Professor, I was wondering if you knew any other regions I could take on. I want to explore the world further, and I learned a lot from last loss in the Ever Grande Conference and I know I can do better, and what I can do to do better." asked Ash, with a pleading look on his face.

Professor Oak looked genuinely impressed, and he replied "Well, there is one region where I have a good friend which I've known for a long, long time. His name is Professor Rowan, and he lives in the Sinnoh Region. You can go meet him tomorrow if you want, I'm sure you can get a flight there." As soon as he told me there was another region I started whooping for joy. However, I calmed down almost immediately after he told me where, and that he was a good friend of his due to me having to put on a good first impression of Professor Oak due to me technically representing him when I went to this new Sinnoh region.

I asked him one last question before I left there, "Hey Professor, I was wondering if you had any advice for me after my last loss?". Oak looked like extremely shocked, I mean I would be to as this was the first time I asked for advice.

He took his time, and replied "Well, I think number 1, you should have used some of your Kanto Pokemon due to many of your Hoenn Pokemon being inexperienced, however I think you figured that out. I think you also figured out that you need stronger Pokemon in general, like Corphish and Torkoal are just not strong enough to compete in the League. The only true advice I can give you is follow your heart, and do what you want to do. If you truly believe in battling with Corphish and Torkoal, go for it, but make them as strong as they can be. To win anything you have to put your whole body and soul into it, and fully believe what your doing." I slowly absorbed everything Professor Oak said, and smiled, and thanked him for everything. Before I left however he said he had a present for me due to me apparently 'growing up'. He said he would tell me the next morning, and then I left.

* * *

Before I left for Sinnoh, I wanted to go see one of my Pokemon friends I had met on my adventure and I was hoping she would join me on my journey but to do that I had to go to a far away place. Another idea came to my head, and I knew exactly who to ask, and where to go. I told my Mom where I was going and I told her I would be back soon. After leaving the house I slowly walked outside with Pikachu on my shoulder, and we walked into the forest in front of Pallet Town. I listened carefully for my dear friend that I had left behind all those years ago, and remember my promise to him.

"Pidgeot! You there buddy?" I shouted to the forest. After a minute of silence, I huffed, saddened that my friend wasn't around in the place I left him.

I started to head back into to town to ask Prof. Oak's lab to get my Swellow and see if he could give me a ride, albeit a far slower one than my Pidgeot could give me if he was there. Then all of a sudden I heard a very loud caw of an extremely powerful bird, and I turned around and saw my Pidgeot. It had grown, its wings looked stronger than ever, and the curl on top of its head looked even more regal than it had when I last left it in the forest. It analyzed me as well, it looked at my face and the Pikachu on my shoulder and slowly walked up to me.

The next thing I know I was on the ground face first, and Pidgeot was squawking angrily at me. I stood up as soon I got my face out of the ground, and Pikachu's laughter in the background didn't make it easier. I apologized to him for not taking him back earlier, and asked him if he wanted to rejoin the team. I told him that I would be travelling to a new region and that I would call him and the rest of the old gang when I got to an opponent that I couldn't beat with my new Pokemon that I would capture in the new region. Lastly, I ask him if he could give us a ride to Mount Silver, a place where my Pokemon friend was at. I looked so pathetic, my head down, out of breath, close to tears and begging my Pokemon to join me and give me a ride to Mount Silver. Pidgeot just looked at me, almost sighing if birds could sigh and tapped his beak to one of the extra Pokeballs on my belt and was absorbed into it by a bright red light.

I brought him out again, he just spread his wings, and me and Pikachu jumped on board. You know, they say Pidgeots can fly at Mach-2 speed, and they weren't lying. I thought the skin on my face was gonna slide off my face with amount of wind force on it, but it was all worth it because we reached the ranger station on in 10 minutes. To give you an example of how fast that is it would take a day walking, and around 5 hours driving, yes that fast.

We touched down at the Ranger station and we were greeted by Ranger Mason. "Hey Ash! How are you doing?" She asked, smiling at him still grateful for his help in protecting Larvitar and Tyranitar. "Hey Mason, I'm doing great. I was wondering if I could see Larvitar again, I wanted to ask her a question." replied Ash, smiling and silently hoping that Mason would let him. "Of course Ash, Larvitar has missed you like crazy! I think she would be glad to see you, and same with her mother. Right this way, I can drive you there." said Mason smiling back at Ash, and gesturing to her truck.

* * *

We eventually got to Larvitar and her mother's den, and Mason said that it would be better if I went alone. I, of course, gulped worried that Tyranitar wouldn't recognize me and I would be dead meat. Mason immediately put my fears to rest, and said that Larvitar would immediately remember me due to me being the one who rescued it and was there when it hatched.

I slowly entered the cave, and Pikachu decided to stay in the truck with Mason because he was scared and he gave me a thumbs up to assure me I was fine when he was in the truck. I just stared at him blankly, and then continued walking in. I was then blown on my back by one of the loudest roars I had ever heard, and saw Tyranitar. It looked extremely angry, but it calmed down when it saw me and called out to Larvitar. Larvitar slowly walked towards me, and then she saw me she started running and ran into my arms hugging me and started crying. I could tell she missed me so I started rubbing her back so she would slowly calm down and she did after a while.

Eventually I ask her if she wanted to join me on my new journey, as she was young and would be a powerhouse when she was older. I also did have a soft spot for younger Pokemon and especially this one since I saw her hatch. She jumped up and down excitedly and then looked towards her mom as if asking for permission. The Tyranitar just gave me a glare, and then said something in her language that Larvitar understood and then Larvitar nodded enthusiastically. I took out a Pokeball and captured her while giving her a big smile.

I let her out immediately afterwords and she jumped on my head, and I struggled to hold my head up and instead I suggested that she ride on my right shoulder, and she jumped right on. I started to head out, and gave a smile towards Tyranitar and thanked her, but she just growled at me as if saying 'leave before I regret my decision and don't you dare hurt my child'.

So I just ran out, and got into the truck with Mason, and Pikachu jumped back to his usual perch on my left shoulder, and smiled at Larvitar and greeted her with his normal Pika speak. She just shyly smiled at him, and then we headed back to the Ranger Station. I just brought Pidgeot and placed Larivatar back in her ball, since she would just make it harder for Pidgeot to fly, and then we got back to Pallet Town.

As soon as we got to Pallet Town, I came home and ate lunch with my Mom. I told her about my new partner, Larvitar, and the story of how I met her. Then I told her how I recaptured my Pidgeot, and she just smiled the whole time. She seemed happy about me being happy, but I wondered if she was fine with it.

"Hey Mom, are you fine with me being gone from home and going on all these adventures?" I asked. I mulled it over in my mind, I would be extremely lonely if I was her, and bored as well. "Honey, I will support you no matter what you do, I'm so proud of you. I just wish you called more during your adventures and told me what was going on during that time in your life." replied Mom with a gentle motherly smile. I smiled bashfully but felt a little guilty on the inside for calling my Mom so little, I promised myself that I would definitely call more than I had the past couple of years. "Thanks Mom! I'll definitely call more this time around, I promise!" I said, and then ran out the door waving goodbye to my Mom. My Mom just smiled again and waved back.

* * *

"Okay Ash, I promised that I would give you a gift and here you go." said Professor Oak while handing me a Pokemon egg. I was so excited to see what hatches from it. It had a light blue coloration to it, and had what seemed to be waves running down it. "Take good care of it Ash, this egg was just found on my Ranch, and I have no idea what Pokemon is gonna hatch from it, but take it on your journey and make it strong!" exclaimed Prof. Oak. I just smiled at the egg and hugged it to my chest and showed Pikachu it.

I then pulled out Larvitar's Pokeball and showed it to her as well. "This is what you were in when I was taking care of you Larvitar. Well something similar at least." I said. I, once again, thanked Professor Oak and then gave him Pidgeot's pokeball and asked him to take good care of it. "I might call for his help in the future, but right now he should be reintroduced to the old-gang and all my new Pokemon" I told Professor Oak, and he nodded and headed back to his lab. With Larvitar and Pikachu on my shoulders I headed to the blimp port in Viridian City.

* * *

Arriving in Sinnoh was quite the experience, it was awesome to see the beauty of TwinLeaf Town. It was just like Pallet Town, and next to this lake called Lake Verity. I had to get to Sandgem Town to see Professor Rowan according to Professor Oak. So on we went, me, my egg, Larvitar, and Pikachu. We got to the Lake Valor, and it was blocked off apparently, construction or something, I don't know why, it just was. So we just kept walking and eventually we reached Sandgem Town. The town was smaller than Viridian City, but bigger than Pallet Town, and Twinleaf Town. I saw the Pokemon Lab that Professor Rowan worked it, it was huge! It was like Professor Oak's Lab but it looked so much more, technologically advanced? Yeah that's it. I walked in the lab, and immediately I saw a towering figure, a man with white hair and a white beard.

"Hello there young man, how can I help you? My name is Professor Rowan." the now identified Professor Rowan.

"Hello Professor Rowan, I was sent here by Professor Oak to compete in this region's Pokemon League. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." I said, slightly intimidated by the man's height.

"Well, Samuel sent you eh? Well, I believe I can help an old friend's student. Give me one second to get what you need." he said, and walked off.

I looked around and spotted a video phone, and started calling my mom.

"Hey Mom, I just got to Sandgem Town, and met Professor Rowan, just wanted to let you know where I was." I said to my Mom who was on the screen in front of me. She smiled again, with her eyes closed, she seemed glad that I had called.

"Good to see your safe and sound and nothing happened to Pikachu or Larvitar. Well stay safe honey, bye!" and then the transmission cut.

The next person I called was Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor, I just met your friend and colleague Professor Rowan, and he seems like a pretty nice guy. He said he would help me out since I'm your student or something." I told Prof. Oak.

"Well, well Ash, already in Sandgem, could you bring Professor Rowan here? I would like to catch up with him, its been some time since I last spoke with him." I, of course, told him yes and headed out to find him.

On my way I bumped into something, or more specifically someone.

"Ouch, watch where your going mister!" exclaimed the person, who spoke in a very girly voice. I look down and see a girl, around 5 years my junior, wearing pink boots, a pink scarf, a black min-skirt, a black blouse and a white beanie with a Pokeball symbol on it.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you up." I said, and pulled her off the ground, and she dusted her clothes off. She just huffed, and pouted and started walking away.

"Hey, stop! Whats your name? I was wondering if you knew where Professor Rowan went." I exclaimed, and she turned around and shook her head, and said

"I was wondering the same thing and my name is Dawn Berlitz. I need to get my first Pokemon today. You wanna find him together?" she replied.

I nodded, and she followed me while I went in the direction that Professor Rowan left towards. Eventually I found him talking with one of scientists and he saw me. He finished what he was saying to the man, and came towards us. I told him Professor Oak wanted to speak with him, and he was on the phone right now. Dawn had stars in her eyes as soon as she heard that Professor Oak was on the phone. She grasped my hands and begged me to introduce her to him, and I just shrugged and said "Sure".

We walked back to the videophones and I introduced Dawn to Prof. Oak who was raving about Professor Oak's poems. Prof. Rowan just shook his head and motioned for us to leave them alone.

I immediately left, and headed to the seats next to the video phones and sat down with a sigh. I started to stretch and crack my back when Dawn also came over to sit down. She motioned for me to scoot over and I did, she sat down right next to me and huffed, moaning about how she just met Professor Oak and wanted to talk to him about his amazing poetry some more. I just grunted and pulled down my cap and started to snooze.

Around 15 minutes later I was shaken awake by Dawn and I got up to see Professor Rowan facing us, and looking right at me. I lift my cap up and look straight at him and he begins to talk.

"Ok Ash, I've got your new Pokedex here, upgraded for Sinnoh Pokemon, and a package from your Mom." says Prof. Rowan, and he hands me my things and turns to Dawn next. Dawn smiles at him, letting him know shes paying attention to him, and he begins to speak once more.

"Dawn I have your Pokedex here as well, and a choice of starter Pokemon." says Professor Rowan, and he points to three Pokeballs on a small ledge, labelled with different symbols underneath for water, fire and grass.

Dawn started to jump up and down and she immediately picked the Pokeball with the symbol of water underneath it, and threw it in the air. Out came a blue penguin like Pokemon, it had a dark blue head and back, and a light blue body. It had two white dots on its chest and yellow beak and feet.

"Yay a Piplup! Hey buddy, you want to come with me on my journey?" exclaimed Dawn, super excited and waiting for a reply with a hand sticking out to Piplup. The penguin-like Pokemon looked at Dawn's hand, then Dawn's face, and then thought about what she said and put it's wing on her hand. Dawn lifted the poor Pokemon up and started to swing him around in a circle. I just sighed and thanked Professor Rowan, and then went into a separate room to change into my new clothes. After I was done changing I looked at myself in the mirror, and it was different than my past outfits, which I silently thanked my Mom for. My outfit consisted of a shirt/hoodie which was similar to my Hoenn clothing, blue pants, red sneakers, and of course my signature hat, which was now red with a blue symbol in the middle.

I walked out of the room, and then the Lab, while waving goodbye to Professor Rowan and Dawn. However, right when I was 10 feet away from the Lab's front door, Dawn called out to me and asked "Ash, I forgot to tell you I want to be a successful Pokemon Coordinator like my mom, and I know Sinnoh pretty well. I was wondering can I come with you on your journey of the Sinnoh region?

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first official chapter of The Dragon Dance! I hope you guys liked it. Right now I'm wondering what you guys think is gonna hatch from the egg. I have two ideas in mind, and if anyone comments with one first I'll go with it. Anyways, I'm trying to make each chapter around 3-5k words long. The Prologue wasn't a true chapter, just an intro sort of thing. Also, I was wondering what Pokemon you guys wanted me to give Ash. Right now his Pokemon are as follows:**

Pikachu

Egg(?)

Larvitar

**I'm thinking he's gonna keep all his anime Pokemon, we'll see. You guys tell me what you want me to do. Lastly, I was wondering if you guys wanted Pikachu to be paired with someone, I was thinking to add someone to Cynthia's team that would pair with him. Anyways, let me know what Pokemon you think Cynthia should have on her team to pair with Pikachu. I'm going to be updating at least once a month from now on, since school is going to be starting again. R&R and please. Thanks for reading!**

******This chapter is 3,251 words long.**


End file.
